


[Podfic] Gather Up Our Hearts

by froggyfun365



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a time, they remember nothing at all, least of all the fact that they'd forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gather Up Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gather Up Our Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151638) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



> Inspired by the poem "A Thousand Kisses Deep" by Leonard Cohen.

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/f23t1l88qdmqg3ycrhz4). Duration: 00:02:48, 2.56 MB. Enjoy!


End file.
